Going Once, Going Twice, Going Three Times
by Mr. Fluffles
Summary: Cyborg and Beast Boy sign Robin up to be a prize for a local charity auction. Three lucky ladies will have the chance to win the Boy Wonder's heart. But what if two are in the tower? And what of the third? Robin x Starfire, Robin x Raven, Robin x?
1. Robin for Sale!

How do? First Fiction I have wrote in a while, but an idea popped into my head and I couldn't resist. So here goes:

DISCLAIMER: I only own a Teen Titans T-shirt. Don't own the show. Sorry to disappoint.

"PFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTT!"

It was morning at the Titans Tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg were up to there usual antics, racing each other on the GameStation while ripping into the other off screen. Raven sat on the far end of the couch, sitting cross-legged while cushioning herself on thin air. Starfire was in the process of feeding Silky, and Robin…

He had just blown his coffee all over the front page of the Jump City Chronicles, the city's newspaper.

The Titans heard the eruption and had all taken interest. Even Raven who was engrossed in her book of Azar turned her head to see what happened.

"DUDE, ROBIN!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Yo, what up man?" Cyborg quipped. The two just happened to see the front page of the paper.

On the cover in large bold print was the headline, "**Charity Auctions off Dates with Boy Wonder!**"

Beast Boy and Cyborg snickered. Whispering, Cyborg said, "Oh man, this is going to be great!" "Dude, did you see his face? He was all 'Bleh!' and we were like, 'Yeah!' and do you think he knows we set that up?" Beast Boy retorted quickly. His question was answered soon enough.

"Someone registered me for the Jump City's Fire Department's annual auction!" Robin griped. Starfire had never heard of an auction and couldn't resist asking, seeing how Robin was scathing. "Please, what is the 'auction' you speak of?" Raven picked up the piece while Robin's face paled. "That means the ladies of Jump City have a chance at Boy Blunder over here."

"What chance do they have?" Starfire pursued. Beast Boy got this one. "Robin is totally going to have to go a date with whoever pays the most for him." Robin's face turned three shades of white paler. Cyborg added the coup de jour. "But he isn't just going on one date, ya'll… He's going on three!"

With a resounding 'Boo-yah!' Cyborg had smacked the paper on the by-line. It read, "Teen Super Hero Robin is to be auctioned off to the three highest bidding women in a phone in auction."

Robin's face sunk as his lip quivered with the sound of defeat. "At least they got my good side," he quipped in reference to the picture. It was a picture of him lassoing Mumbo, a slight curve playing off his lips.

His head turned towards Cyborg and Beast Boy. Starfire and Raven had shared the paper to continue reading the article. He saw the other boys snickering. He knew. "Cyborg, Beast Boy, hall; NOW!" The two stared wide-eyed at their compatriot. They knew they were in trouble.

"Look Raven, the auction for Robin's accompaniment is to be done by the telephone." Starfire announced. "Humph, at least the city is picking up the phone bill," Raven retorted upon seeing the 1-800 number. The two continued to read in silence.

Out in the hall, Robin stared down two chickens. They were going to fry.

"But DUDE, it was all Cyborg's idea!" quipped the green one. "Hey man, don't go riding this off on me!" was the defender's cry.

"ARGH! What am I going to do with you two," Robin exhaled in frustration. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at their friend. It seemed like this time they went a little too far.

Cyborg picked up the slack. "Hey man, you've been too busy locked up in this tower and taking down the bad guys to go out. We thought this would do you some good." Cyborg had merely finished his statement when Beast Boy jumped on the bandwagon. "YEAH, and besides, you are like the second totally most eligible bachelor in Jump City, next to me!" Robin pondered while Cyborg quarreled, "Yo dog, I get more ladies then you get fleas, and that's saying a lot!"

Robin's thoughts were through. "I'll do it," he sighed in resignation. The other two boys looked relieved to see their heads were still attached. "It's good for the community, and maybe I'll get the chance to relax a little." Cyborg gave a thumb up while Beast Boy smiled. They were alive!

Starfire and Raven had just finished the article. The sounds from the hall hushed through the door. Starfire was the first to speak. "Well Raven, I have the urge to visit the rest room. I will be back shortly." Raven shook her head away from the paper. "… Yeah, that's great Star, have a blast," she stated in monotone. Starfire entered the hall as the boys were walking back in.

"Hello friends. I will return shortly," Starfire said quickly while still maintaining her usual pleasant disposition. "… Yeah," was all Robin could say as she flew down the hall. Robin looked back at Cyborg. "When does the bidding begin?" Cyborg knew the scheme and knew the times. "Started at 6 a.m tonight and ends at 6 p.m this evening." Beast Boy wanted to contribute. As he opened his mouth…

Raven flew by. "Enjoy your banter, I'm off to my room." She voiced in her usual stoic voice. Beast Boy inhaled. He then continued from where he had been interrupted. "They'll announce what nights and where you are to meet your dates tomorrow." Robin's eye twitched up in position. "Will I have any idea who I'm going to be taking out?" "No clue," was the changeling's reply.

Starfire had just picked up the phone and prepared to dial when she heard a voice coming through the receiver. "Umm… Hello?" a monotonous voice said. "Raven?" Starfire questioned upon recognizing the voice. "Oh… Hey Star…" Starfire twitched. "Raven, for what purpose are you using the phone for?" Raven was quick to respond. "Finding out what time the coffee house closes down at. I should ask you the same question." Starfire let out an audible pause before resuming the conversation offset by ringing in the background. "I was, er… Going to call the grocery store and ask them how many varieties of mustard they now carry."

A third voice entered the conversation. "Hello, Jump City Fire Department Auction hotline, who may I ask is calling and what is the bid for the date with our local superhero?" Starfire gasped. Something in the hall blew up. Raven hung up. "Hello?" the voice echoed again. Starfire recuperated, then replied. "Hello, sir. My name is Starfire. I'd like to place a bid on one of those dates, if you please…"

"Great. Just great. How are you going to talk your way out of this one Raven?" the girl asked herself. She was a little concerned with situation. She didn't like being exposed, especially over something personal. "Doesn't matter. I'm already out, might as well follow through." She picked up the phone, no response. She hit redial. Ring, ring, ring… "Hello, Jump City Fire Depar…" Raven cut off the speaker. "Yeah, name's Raven, place my bid above the highest one."


	2. Love May Cost a Thing

Thanks for the reviews; I really hadn't anticipated anybody reading. Oh well, gives me a little motivation to continue, right? Enough banter. On to the story.

DISCLAIMER: Evil beware, we have waffles. But we don't have rights to the Teen Titans. Sucks to be us.

6 p.m. was approaching fast. The sky had changed several hues of orange darker and night was on its way. Robin watched the sun wave goodbye from the roof, escaping the circus that was performing a floor or two beneath him.

A foot accidentally kicked some dirt off the ledge. He looked over the top of the building, to see his private Island sanctuary below. He sighed. 'Me, doing romance? That's an oxymoron if I ever heard one.' He breathed out in resignation. 'I guess being a philanthropist will look good on my resume…' He joked to himself. Night fell upon him.

He used the dark cover to fade away back into the tower.

"Hello, Jump City Fire Department Charity Auction, how can I help you?" Two boys chuckled as the operator asked the question. Beast Boy and Cyborg had to know. "Yo man, how much is the date with the Boy Wonder going at?" The phone operator replied, "The auction's over. Highest bid will be announced at 7 p.m. on the evening news." Beast Boy was impatient. "DUDE, we are totally Robin's best friends. Can we please have an early edition? PLEASE!"

The operator just hung up. Twelve hours of dealing with psychotic women counting every penny that they own in hopes to have enough wears down on the only volunteer dumb enough to take the job.

"Guess will have to wait," Cyborg thought outloud. He picked up where he left off. "Got half an hour, play you some Gamestation!" Beast Boy was all on it. "Dude, you're on."

Robin was about to enter the common room when a voice perked up behind him. It was feminine and not wasn't monotone, so… "Hello, Robin! What is the up?" Starfire asked sincerely. Robin turned around, itching the imaginary scratch that just so happened to be on the back of his head. "Just off to make some dinner, I guess." Starfire became excited. "May I be of assistance with the assembling of the food?" Robin smiled. "I got the main course handled, but I have no idea what to do for dessert." Starfire finished his thought. "I will commence the preparing right now."

Before zipping away in front of the masked hero she stopped, scratched her arm nervously and asked, "Robin, I need to make a purchase of… Supplies. If desert is to be wonderful, I would like to know if I may borrow some money." 'Being the heir of a multibillionaire had it's advantages,' Robin thought. "Sure Star, how much money do you need?"

A moment passed. "Um… Ten…" Robin reached into his utility belt to pull out some cash. Star continued. "Thousand, ten thousand dollars." Robin froze. "Uh, what was that last part again?" He became tense. Starfire's charm kicked in. "If I am going to prepare a desert worthy of my best friend I must purchase only the finest ingredients. You do not want me to displease you, do you Robin?" Robin thought about it for a second. He had to agree that the pudding of happiness wouldn't please his palate tonight.

"Will you take a check?" Robin asked. Starfire nodded in happy acceptance. "I will return shortly with the groceries. Thank you Robin!" It was then that Starfire grabbed Robin and pulled him into a quick yet gentle hug. She released him and flew out toward the entrance. Robin smiled remembering the scent of strawberries that had momentarily filled his nostrils.

Once again he was about to enter the common room when a figure approached him. It was Raven. "Good evening Robin." She voiced in her usual tone. "Hey there Raven." Robin responded. He looked at her to notice that she wasn't standing in her usual position, cloaking herself. She was… Open. He could see her hands on her hips, her body tilted to the left side, exposing her leotard. He considered her position for a second. 'She should stand like that more often,' he thought. He was interrupted by her voice.

"Robin, I need some cash. Beast Boy got into my tea stash, and now I'm all out." Robin remembered the three cabinets lined with teas from all corners of the globe. Possibly the galaxy. He didn't think that much tea could exist anywhere. He knew it was going to be expensive. "How much you need?" he questioned cautiously. Raven went straight to the point. "About ten thousand should do it," she reasoned. Robin gritted his teeth. "Check okay?" he asked clenching. He wasn't used to handing over more then twenty dollars in a day, let alone twenty thousand.

He loosened up immediately though, relieved that he was at least able to see a side of Raven that wasn't often exposed. Raven smiled. She knew it would work. "I'll be back in a few minutes," Raven said. She looked down at her shoes, and then back to Robin. Her eyes were especially amethyst, "I really appreciate it," she stated, in a voice that wavered from her usual monotone. With that she walked past Robin. 'Blue really is a good color on that girl, it matches those eyes,' he thought.

He did a double take to make sure that no one was going to interrupt his entrance into the common room. No one there. He passed through the sliding doors to be greeted by the sound of the gamestation.

The teller had only fifteen more minutes before the bank was to close. 'Fifteen more minutes. Please no customers, please no customers,' she prayed. She was already feeling defeated that her three thousand dollar bid on the date with the Boy Wonder had fallen through before it was even noon. 'At least I won't be in debt to my parents for a year,' she figured.

That was before the bank was robbed at two.

Her wish was not to be filled that evening. A red head with emerald eyes appeared in front of her. "If you please, I would like to deposit this piece of paper for money in my account please." It was Starfire. The teller sighed, and prepared the paper work to make the transfer complete. She couldn't help but notice the check was for ten thousand dollars, as well as signed by the Boy Wonder. She held in her exasperation as she handed the receipt to Starfire. "I appreciate your assistance. May X'hal be with you!" With that she turned to leave.

Entering the bank was Raven.

Starfire grew suspicious of her friend. "Hello friend, what brings you to the depository of the green money tonight?" Raven had relied on the similar excuse she had given Robin. "Ran out of tea. Need to buy more." Raven responded like a seasoned veteran. She was next on the attack. "How about you?"

Starfire lacked the composure that Raven had, but nevertheless fell back on the story she had given Robin. "I… err, uh… The tower needs groceries, and I readily volunteered!" Raven smirked. "Good, while you're running that errand, pick me up a box of Earl Grey, will ya?" Raven proceeded to the teller.

The wheels in Starfire's head began to turn. She was catching on. However, eager to have a dessert prepared for Robin that did not cost 10,000 was on her mind. Off she went to the grocery store.

Raven had just finished her transaction. She knew what Starfire was up to. It had been obvious since the newspaper reading that morning. Raven only hoped that she wasn't as blatant as her associate.

Robin opened the pantry door to grab the breading. A large row of goods caught his eye. "Hey Beast Boy, didn't you drink all of Raven's tea?" Beast Boy refused to look up from his video game, but answered the question nonetheless. "That stuff? BLEH! No!" The 'no' was meant for both Robin and being passed by Cyborg.

'Raven really didn't need tea,' Robin thought. He just shook his head. 'I may know her better then anyone else, but she's still an enigma to me.' With that he grabbed the breading and prepared to fry the chicken.

He turned on the burner and readied the oil. He went to the refrigerator to pull out some eggs. There in front of him was a cake he remembered Starfire baking the other day. She had help from Cyborg, and it looked as if he took his toll. Still, half a cake was there. Apparently she didn't need to make dessert. 'Sometimes it's just hard to get her, too.'

He continued making dinner as both Raven and Starfire walked into the common room, separated by a few seconds. The two eyed each other suspiciously, and Robin noticed. Just as Robin finished and placed the chicken and mashed potatoes out on the table, the evening news at seven came on.

"DUDE! Robin! Come here! They're going to announce the high bids for your dates!" Robin had nearly forgotten about the charity auction. Starfire and Raven both made their way to the couch, both wide eyed in anticipation. Robin followed the two girls to the set.

"Our top story tonight, local Superhero Robin of the Teen Titans was auctioned off for three dates as a fundraiser for the city's fire department. We go to our telephone now to get the Boy Wonder on the line." Robin panicked upon hearing this, followed by his communicator buzzing. Beast Boy scratched his head and said sheepishly, "We kinda gave them the transmission signal to your communicator."

Robin sighed and then picked up. His face appeared on the television screen in front of him. Starfire clapped her hands. "Look friends! Robin is both here, and on the television. Wondrous!"

The television personality initiated the conversation with Robin. "So there hero, are you ready for the results of the auction?" Robin answered. "Umm… Sure." He was used to playing the hero. Celebrity wasn't quite his thing. "Before we continue, any chance we might get to see the man behind the mask tonight?" The TV personality couldn't help but go there. Robin replied in a calm, smooth manner. "Not tonight, Jim, but maybe those ladies will get to see that side of me."

Something blew up out in the hall. Starfire couldn't resist giggling. The paparazzi were readying their cameras. He might end up regretting that last statement. Still, he had a duty as the Boy Wonder to amaze. "Well alright then. Anyway, the auction pulled in thirty thousand dollars for the city, all from simply offering you!" Robin gasped. "Really?" The TV personality continued. "How does that make you feel knowing that you are the most eligible bachelor in Jump City?" Before Robin could answer, two resounding 'HEY'S' permeated throughout the common room.

Robin blushed. "I had no idea," he answered shyly.

Raven and Starfire both knew that their ten grand had them in. Little did they know that they were going to be finding out through their communicators right there.

The boys looked over. Starfire turned a pale pink. "Uh, Silkie is need of feeding, I will return shortly!" She flew out of the room. Raven couldn't avoid blushing as well. "I'm going with her," is all she could say. She then teleported out of the room, leaving the boys in bewilderment.

The interview came to a close, leaving the boys alone with the TV on. It was then Cyborg remembered the lingering fragrance of fried chicken. "Yo, I don't know about you, but that food smells fantastic!" Beast Boy only shook his head. Robin hadn't forgot Beast Boy's diet, and on his plate was a loaded veggie burger. "Thanks, Robin!" was what he could muster.

Robin was exhausted and yet strangely intrigued. He was the most eligible bachelor in Jump City? He couldn't believe it. Thirty thousand dollars raised? He figured he did his mentor proud. What about the girls? They were acting strangely. He paused from his thinking to get to his fried chicken.

-

So there you have it Ladies and Gentlemen, Cyborg loves Fried Chicken. Okay anyway there's chapter two, I will get to another chapter later.

This scenario is taking place after the Episode Birthmark. I believe that episode made it possible for both a Robin/Raven pairing as well as keep the fight for Robin/Starfire going as well.


	3. The Consumption Function

Looking over my work I noticed that I have made several grammatical errors. Oh well. Let them be a testament to my laziness and carelessness. Long live lethargy!

I love it when my e-mail fills with responses from To all those who have reviewed, I appreciate the input. That being said, review more! I need to feel the love! Okay enough chattering banter, blah blah blah onto the story.

DISCLAIMER: (Beast Boy is taking my order) "Let's see… I'd like eight number ones, three number twos, two number threes… And a glass filled with the deed to the Teen Titans." "Sorry, we don't have that. Only meat!"

-

"GLORIOUS!" was all Starfire could muster. She had just received the news; she had won a date with the Boy Wonder. Her best friend. HER ROBIN.

"… That's great!" echoed through the room filled with a black mantra. Raven had just got the call. Soon she will have the chance to better understand him. Her pillar of strength. Her rock. HER ROBIN.

"Were are the girls? Their dinner is getting cold," Robin asked his two friends. Cyborg was salivating over the two untouched plates, drenching them in fluid. "Down boy!" Beast Boy exclaimed upon seeing his robotic buddy idolize the filled platters. "But that chicken was fantastic!" cried Cyborg. He thought it wasteful to let such perfectly good food sit unworshipped. Untouched. Unconsumed.

He lost it. "MAKE WAY FOR CYBORG, YA'LL, THAT CHICKEN'S MINE!" Before Beast Boy could deter Cyborg from the warpath the battle was over; the war won. It's victor: Cyborg!

Robin had barely looked up from his meal, choosing to play with his mashed potatoes instead. Unaware of the scene that had unfolded in front of him, he pondered the day's events. Until a certain green someone interrupted him from his thought.

Beast Boy's whimpering began. "DUDE, Robin! Cyborg just ate the girl's food! Starfire will be okay with it but Raven gets nasty when she's hungry!" Robin looked up from his smeared mashed potatoes. "Uh… Yeah, there are some extra drumsticks in the oven. I'll get them." Cyborg had perked up upon hearing there was more, almost swallowing the chicken bone he had used as a pick in his fervor for more.

"Oh, and Cy? You still got a cake in the fridge." Robin's proposition of cake appealed to Cyborg, whose stomach was just past half. "Good idea Robin, always save room for dessert!" With that the metallic warrior made his way to the fridge, opened it, and inhaled the innards of the beast. Cyborg then slipped into a sugar coma, diagnosis: too much frosting. Despite passing out on the floor, the robot was quite comfortable.

Out in the hall two of the Tower's residents had just exited their rooms. Separated by only several feet, they just happened to pass by each other.

'If looks could kill,' Raven thought. She then realized that in both girls' cases, it could.

Raven initiated the unavoidable conversation. "Hey there Starfire," she quipped. Raven avoided unnecessary conflict when she could. Others let her have her way regardless; she always won.

The steam permeating the eyes of Starfire suggested this time, she may not get her way quite so easily.

"Raven, my dear friend, what brings you ought of your room at this time?" stated Starfire behind clenched teeth, "Isn't it time for your usual meditation?" Raven was quick on the uptake. "Robin made dinner and I'm kind of hungry. If you don't mind, I'm heading for the common room." Starfire had just remembered the dessert she was supposed to make. Raven remembered. Arms crossed, she smirked as Starfire panicked.

"Oh, how could I be so reckless? Robin will surely think that I used the monies for something not edible." Raven enjoyed the alien's state of panic. Starfire continued. "And I have forgotten the groceries, and your tea-"

Raven felt like she had been raked across the face. Not because Starfire had forgotten her tea, but because she hadn't needed any. It didn't help that her tea collection shared the cabinet space with Robin's spices. 'He knows,' she stated to herself. Her mind began to race. So did here feet toward the common room. She was accompanied by Starfire, both unaware of the other but scared nonetheless. They both feebly hoped to stop Robin from catching them in their lies.

Breathless, both girls entered the common room as Robin was emptying his bucket of chicken onto their plates. "Hey girls," he said, "Cyborg ate your first portions, but I made extra. Come o" Beast Boy interrupted. "Cyborg didn't just eat your food, he devoured it! Then he was all 'VROOM!' and he ate the cake out of the fridge before I got to have any!" A tear fell of his eye.

Both girls heaved a sigh. 'No questions yet,' they both thought. Still unaware of the other, both stepped to the table and began to consume. Starfire was the first to complement the chef.

"This food is simply divine, Robin! I thoroughly enjoy the cooking you have done for me-" "For us." Finished Raven. She took advantage of the stare the masked hero was casting in her direction. "This chicken is pretty good. Thanks."

Raven's complement hit Robin. She didn't say much, but whenever she had something to say, she was either sarcastic of sincere. She didn't seem to be sarcastic with this one…

Starfire flew in front of Raven, cutting off the link that seemed to be flowing from Raven's eyes to the one's behind Robin's mask. Star placed her hand on Robin's shoulder. "You take such good care of US, Robin! What will you be doing for the rest of the evening?" Starfire turned Robin away from the table and began walking with him out of the room. Beast Boy was on the floor next to Cyborg trying to awaken his fallen comrade.

Raven did not like being cut off. But she knew the game was beginning. So did Starfire. They were both interested in the same thing. Both girls were territorial, and both girls stuck to their convictions. She lost her train of thought when one of the plates in the sink blew up. She decided that was her cue to leave the table. She had a date to plan.

-

To finish, "GO CYBORG! GO CY!"

That's about it for now.


	4. Shadows in the Night

I wanted to draw attention to some of my reviews because all you people care.

Spunksterdawg writes, "Great imitations of everyone! All the characters really act like from the actual show! Especially starfire and cyborg! O, and just a question ...are you overly obsessed with teen titans? Because I have this friend who is really into it, in a bad way...I'm open to any suggestions!"

Yes. Next question.

LOL, I do like the show a lot. It's really the only television I watch. Normally I'm too busy with school work, the gym, and my friends to have time for anything else. I think I'm writing this in what little free time I have to retain my creative side that is being drained out of me from my business writing class.

SFAMelissa writes, "LoL gr Mr. Fluffles... Nice going so far.. very interesting, I like the whole triangle thing ya got going there, but we all know what couple REALLY wins in the end wink

To answer that, I don't even know who wins in the end. I'm enjoying torturing you people too much.

I have now officially wasted half a page on commenting on reviews. Congratulations, you distracted me. For that you are all getting a short chapter. Here goes:

DISCLAIMER: I'm too fried to think of anything creative. I'll just type 'ouchgenstaven' and say I don't own the show.

-

After a brief interlude with Starfire, Robin retreated into the sanctuary of his room. The light from the moon blanketed his room in silver, casting shadows to and fro. His head fell at the sight.

'My entire life I have been living as a shadow,' he thought calmly. Head still dropped, he continued his thought. 'My parents', my mentor's, my own -' Robin wasn't one to think about the boy behind the mask. But he was undeniably a boy under the harden surface, itching for at least a romp in the park every now and then.

Sighing, he meandered slowly to the box spring mattress, falling back into its fluffiness. He relished the softness surrounding him, thinking 'In such a hard knock life, at least its nice to have something soft to come home to.'

Putting his gloved hands behind his bed, he stared up at the ceiling. Something didn't feel right. 'These gloves take away all sensation,' he thought. He pulled off the gloves, and let his uninhibited fingers run through his hair. He missed the sensation touch sent through him.

'I have been disconnected from feeling for so long,' he thought, 'that I'm not sure if I can feel anymore.'

(This is where the author thinks a background song is necessary. Of course the heroes are unaware of the music, but the readers aren't. Skip ahead if you don't care, but in the background is the song "On my Own" by the Used. See footnotes for lyrics. BTW, I highly recommend downloading this song. You won't be disappointed, trust me.)

The moonlight continued to pour like a fountain into his room. Eyes fixated on the spot above him, he was unaware of the shadow cast upon his carpet by a figure looking in through his window.

Admiring the lying figure was Starfire.

"Robin," she whispered so her voice only trailed to her ears. She observed his features from afar, locking in on the trance like state he had entered. 'He has cared for others so much that he has forgotten to care for himself,' she thought. "If only I could show him that I care for him as much as he cares for the rest of us…" her thought was interrupted by another's voice.

"That's really nice of you, Starfire," Raven sincerely stated. She had chanced seeing the Boy Wonder through his window before she returned to her meditation, only to come across Starfire.

Both girls shared a friendly smile, the first one since reading the paper in the morning paper. Without announcing it, both girls called a truce for the time being, letting their guards down.

Both girls still had Robin on the mind, but were content in just observing him for the moment. Raven turned to look at the boy, who had since changed into his pajamas and had fallen asleep.

After several minutes of an understandable silence, both girls returned to their rooms. It was time to think about how they were going to conquer the Boy Wonder's heart.

-

Short chapter, blah blah blah. Busy with Accounting work, and I just wanted to focus on Robin as an individual, how I see his brain working. I also pleased a few of you who begged me to not have the girls hate each other. At least temporarily, I haven't got to the cat fight yet. BTW, the lyrics for the song follow this.

"On my Own" by The Used

See all those people on the ground  
wasting time  
I try to hold it all inside  
but just for tonight  
the top of the world  
sitting here wishing  
the things I've become  
that something is missing  
maybe I...  
but what do I know

and now it seems that I have found  
nothing at all  
I want to hear your voice out loud  
slow it down, slow it down  
without it all  
I'm choking on nothing  
it's clear in my head  
and I'm screaming for something  
knowing nothing is better than knowing at all

On my own _x6_

Without it all  
I'm choking on nothing  
it's clear in my head  
and I'm screaming for something  
knowing nothing is better than knowing at all

On my own _x4_


	5. The Break of Day and Fast

I finally decided to update, how nice of me. To all those first time readers who have made it this far, congratulations. Why I'm saying this, I don't know. To all those who have been waiting for this next installment; my bad. Kept you all waiting far too long with a whole lot of nothing. I anticipate finishing this story, but it might take me awhile.

Enough of this jibber - jabber. On to the meaty meat. "Dude, it's space tofu!" Whatever Beast Boy, I could care less. Not like I own Teen Titans anyway.

The luminous fingers escaped through the window, dissipating for another to take its place in the residence.

The boy, who now stirred with life, bid farewell to the fleeting moon light from his den. He removed the warm layers encasing his body and welcomed the day with a yawn.

Still shaking off sleep, the boy looked at his clock; it read 5:30 a.m. He was on time. Still in his p.j.'s, he headed to the common room. Quickly he prepared his morning brew and quietly stole away to the roof. He ran through the door and placed himself on the East end of the tower.

Like a fairy tale painting, the rays cut through the darkness. Burning up the night with the brilliant colors of fire; the sun reared its mighty figure into the void up above. The light protruded onto the bay, reflecting the beautiful scene back to its creator. As if appeased by its work, the sun continued its journey forward into the sky.

'It's mornings like this that I live for," thought the boy while the subtle breath of the ocean kissed his face. Taking a sip of his hot drink, he breathed in the scene in front of him. In a life filled with fighting crime at all hours of the day, it was hard to find time to stop and smell the coffee. 'Smell the coffee,' he began to jest, 'and ruin this moment?'

His flannel print pants sailed against the wind with his white t-shirt. His mask sat snugly on the center of his face, keeping an ever-vigilant look out for the vessel he led.

The tendrils of light wisped against his face, reminding him that his time with the scene was over. It was almost 6:30; time for the others to wake up. It was time for the boy to become the wonder his team expected him to be and he didn't want the others to see him without his uniform. Knowing this, he stole away to the sanctuary of his bedroom to change for the day.

"HOCUS POKUS! HOKUS POKUS!" erupted the Mumbo alarm clock. Sleep sand erupted from her face as she quickly flung herself out of bed.

"GLORIOUS MORNING!" the red haired girl exclaimed. Today was the day she had been waiting for, the day that she would find out when her date with the boy wonder would be. She didn't have to wait long.

A red light feebly fought against the waves of sunlight ripping through the windows but to no avail. As if aware of the situation the handheld tried another approach – it began beeping.

"EEP!" squeaked out of her lips upon hearing the little contraption's call. Without hesitation she flew to the sound and immediately picked up.

"Hello, Ms. Starfire? Congratulations on winning the bid. We drew names to determine the order of dates, and your name was the first drawn." Her emerald eyes now the size of dinner plates, she squealed in delight. The volunteer on the other line continued, "We will contact our hero and inform him that he will be taking out his first date tonight. Where will we have him meet you?"

Her mind quickly processed the information and immediately gave an answer. "If you could please, have him meet me at the Jump City Observatory at one half hour past seven."

The Jump City observatory had just been completely renovated after the arrest of Professor Chang. Although ready for reopening, the facility was to remain closed for another month. Being a member of the team responsible for reclaiming it, she was certain that no one would have any complaints about her borrowing the facility for the evening.

The volunteer on the other line accepted the information. A "thank you, have a good time" later, Starfire began to chirp with happiness. After spinning in mid air she fell back on her bed, imagining what an evening alone with Robin would be like.

'What will he wear? How should I dress? What shall I do?' Questions flooded her mind, only to be dammed up by her most cheery of emotions.

In uniform and preparing breakfast, Robin heard the door to the main room opened by Cyborg and Beast Boy. "Yo Rob," Cyborg said. "Whatcha making?" asked Beast Boy. Robin turned to see his friends. Although they had been responsible for a rather unexpected situation, Robin had come to terms with it and had actually decided that a less dire mystery would do him some good.

"Got some toast and oatmeal prepared," the masked boy stated. "Alright!" exclaimed Beast Boy, happy that for once he didn't have to smell the demise of some poor creature. Cyborg shrugged and sat down at the table next to Beast Boy who already had his spoon at the ready. Robin laid out the spread and as an extra treat, pulled out a gallon of maple syrup and a box of brown sugar. The sweet goods caught the good eye of the half human, whose morning breakfast had gone from dull to sugartastic in under a minute.

"Booyah!" exclaimed Cyborg after mixing in a pint of syrup and a bowl full of sugar to the hot oats. He pointed his spoon nowhere in particular as he put one foot on the table, satisfied with the taste of his breakfast.

It was then that Raven entered the room. "A little over excited aren't we? Its just breakfast," the empath stated. Cyborg's expression fell, exposing his bottom teeth. Regaining his composure, he looked to the leotard clad girl and stated, "Just breakfast? I'll have you know this concoction has enough sugar to power a classroom of kindergartners! IT'S AWESOME!" Beast Boy silently ate while Raven just rolled her eyes.

Robin, a mere observer in the exchange, walked up to Raven with a steaming mug of tea in his hand. Tapping her shoulder lightly, he held out the mug to his friend. She turned, her amethyst eyes meeting his masked ones. A hint of a smile graced her lips and in a deadpan said "thanks." Robin smiled back and said no problem. Their interaction caught the attention of one red head that happened to pass through the door at that moment.

Unwavering in her happiness, the tammeranian flew to Robin. "Oh happy day, best friend!" Robin diverted his attention from Raven to the girl now sharing his personal space. He looked upon his friend and continued to high beam. 'Starfire always knows how keep a smile on my face,' thought the boy wonder. He was ripped from his reverie when his communicator went off.

"Hello?" Robin asked cautiously, aware that he was to be receiving a call from the Jump City F.D. The same volunteer who had spoken to Starfire earlier now addressed Robin. "Your first date is tonight, and she requests your presence at the Jump City Observatory at 7:30." From behind the communicator a emerald eyed girl became giddy, a amethyst eyed girl harrumphed. "Wow, tonight already huh? Alright, I'll be there," the hero quipped.

As the call ended, the two girls became interested in breakfast, hoping the others wouldn't notice their actions. Unfortunately for them, green and metal noticed their odd display, and had begun to give each other the knowing look. Robin excused himself from the table and left to prepare for the evening.


End file.
